Understone
Understone is a town underneath Bowerstone visited in the Understone Quest Pack DLC in Fable III. It was created by Montague Humes to avoid the perceived threat of the Spire 50 years before. It is visited during the quest The Voice, in which Mr Boyle, a concerned factory owner in Bowerstone Industrial, asks for the Hero's help in identifying the source of a disembodied voice that has been driving his workers away. Once the quest is completed, the buildings in Understone can be purchased. If you completed the quest with the evil ending, you will have gained ownership of all of them straight away. If you completed the quest with the good ending, the town square will have new shops open. (The shops only appear with the good ending.) The Understone buildings can subsequently be found on the Bowerstone Industrial portion of the Sanctuary or Castle map for easy management and maintenance. You can also fast travel into Understone by selecting Fast Travel while highlighting one of the buildings. Endings After fighting through hordes of enemies the Hero discovers that Montague Humes has been dead for a long time, due to his fully decayed skeleton. Montague Humes had his voice recorded and the citizens had to follow his orders. The Hero can tell the citizens, through Montague Humes' voice, one of these choices: *The surface is safe and they could come and go as they please, resulting in good moral points. *The surface is unsafe and they will have to work to make products unknowingly for Bowerstone Industrial for no money in return, resulting in evil moral points, and the hero owning the entire town of Understone. Notable Loot *A dig spot near the entrance, containing a Rare Gem. *A dig spot next to a house called "Grey Gables", which contains 1000 gold. *A dig spot just to the left of the exit leading out to Bowerstone Old Quarter, containing a Diamond. Notes *If you run into the town during the related quest the enemies will disappear when you open the gate. *If you choose to free the residents, Understone can be entered from either the factory in Bowerstone Industrial or from a cave entrance on the beach outside of Bowerstone Old Quarter. Otherwise only the Bowerstone Industrial entrance is available. *If the good ending is chosen and the citizens set up shops in the centre of town, the stylist there will sell two rare hairstyles: the Long Hairstyle and the Moustache and Goatee facial hairstyle. *Enslaving the town results in ownership of all the houses. The Colin will then roam the town. *The rare Cook's Hat can be found in the basement of the Sandgoose Museum house, accessed by a trapdoor on the ground floor. The trapdoor will be blocked during the player's first visit, so the player must leave the region and return in order to access it. *When interacting with villagers they always have their date at the Understone Front Gate. The NPCs ask for deliveries or digs around the area too making them very easy to befriend. Trivia *Gradius1, a developer at Lionhead Studios who designed the region, has stated on the official Lionhead forums that the town of Understone was inspired in part by the segment "The Ghouls" from the 1980 film The Monster Club. *There are vegetables growing out of the graves in the small graveyard near the entrance. *There is a house in Understone called the "Sandgoose Museum", and the whole house appears to be a Sweeney Todd Easter Egg, as on the bottom floor it has a pie shop, and on the top floor it has a barber chair facing the window and a trap door behind it. Also, on the bottom floor there is a trapdoor to the cellar, where there is a chest that contains the much sought after Cook's Hat and a food item (if the player does not have any food items equipped, the item will be a meat pie). *Despite the similarity to the "vaults" of the Fallout series, developers at Lionhead have stated that these were not inspiration for the design of the town. *The music from the Gypsy Camp in Fable II can be heard. Category:Fable III Locations Category:Fable III DLC